Taruhan
by Pucca Hiruma
Summary: Sebelum Hiruma meninggalkan ruangan klub, Mamori berkata ke Hiruma tentang 'taruhan' mereka yang sesungguhnya menggunakan sandi tangan yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. 'Jangan lupakan 'taruhan' yang sesungguhnya.'


Yaa~

Satu lagi fic HiruMamo yang saya persembahkan untuk anda semua

Maafkan jika didalam penulisan terdapat banyak typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Saya sudah berusaha untuk memperhatikan, tapi jika ternyata masih terdapat kesalahan saya mengucapkan banyak maaf kepada anda semua (-_-)

Disclaimer : HiruMamo sudah sangat pasti bukan milik saya, tapi milik Riichiro Inagaki-sensei dan Yusuke Murata-sensei.

Warning : OC, OOC, super pendek dan nggak jelas *maybe*

**T A R U H A N**

By : aoi-darkblue

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Terdengar bunyi bel panjang. Menandakan bahwa waktu yang sangat diunggu-tunggu para siswa disekolah manapun telah tiba, istirahat.

Saat ini di Deimon High School heboh dengan kehebatan anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang dapat mengalahkan tim terkuat daerah Kanto, Shinryuuji Naga.

Murid-murid sekolah itu sibuk mengerubuni Sena, Monta, Taki, dll. Mereka mengucapkan selamat dan juga kekaguman mereka. Mereka sangat bangga terhadap tim sekolah mereka yang dapat mengalahkan Shinryuuji Naga. Padahal tim itu adalah tim yang delapan kali berturut-turut maju mewakili wilayah Kanto di Chrismast Bowl. Dan kini ternyata tim tersebut dapat dikalahkan oleh Deimon Devil Bats, yang notabene adalah sebuah tim yang baru saja berdiri.

Didalam sebuah kelas tepatnya kelas 2-1 terdengar ramai. Terlihat Kurita, Yukimitsu dan Musashi yang mengeluh kesakitan akibat pertandingan menegangkan kemarin. Tidak jauh dari mereka juga terlihat Hiruma yang sedang memainkan laptopnya dengan tenang. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak mengeluh kesakitan. Padahal semua anggota-anggota yang lain mengeluh, terlebih-lebih Sena.

Tiba-tiba Mamori datang memasuki kelas menghampiri Hiruma.

"Katanya hari ini libur latihan. Aku diberi tahu semua kelas satu." ujar Mamori sambil duduk dibangku yang terletak dibelakang Hiruma.

Hiruma terdiam. Tidak menanggapi perkataan Mamori. Mamori menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Melemparkan Hiruma handuk yang dipegangnya.

"Hmm, jadi cuma Hiruma yang tidak merasa sakit otot?"

"Tentu saja sakit. Tapi kalau aku menjerit juga nggak akan selesai kan?" ucap Hiruma tenang.

Mamori diam sedikit menggerutu. Teringat kembali di otaknya saat dimana Hiruma juga tidak mengeluh sakit pada saat Death March. Padahal lutut kanan Hiruma bengkak.

"Kamu tidak perlu menahan semuanya sendirian begitu," ucap Mamori pelan. "Hiruma, kau selalu mendorong diri berlebihan dan menunjukkan kekejamanmu. Itu tidak perlu lagi, mereka semua tidak akan melarikan diri lagi."

Senyum tipis sedikit terlihat diwajah Hiruma ketika mendengar perkataan Mamori.

"Kekeke, daritadi berisik banget menejer sialan."

Tiba-tiba Hiruma memutar kepalanya 180 derajat. Keahlian Hiruma yang sangat hebat.

"Kalau gitu mau taruhan?"

"Tidak, taruhan itu tidak baik. Tapi…"

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Lagi-lagi bel panjang terdengar. Kali ini adalah bunyi bel yang menandakan bahwa murid-murid boleh meninggalkan sekolah. Tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan setengah hari mereka untuk belajar ditempat ini.

Tidak jauh dari ruang klub DDB terlihat anggota DDB berjalan menuju ruangan klub. Padahal mereka telah mengatakan kalau hari ini libur latihan.

"Hari ini sudah dibilang libur latihan. Tapi, kalau nggak melakukan sesuatu rasanya nggak bisa tenang ya. Biar cuma sedikit, akan terasa seperti aku menang," kata Sena.

"Kita pinjam video Ojou saja," usul Monta.

Dibelakang mereka Kuroki, Togano dan Juumonji.

"Haaah~ Kami juga jadi serius," ucap Kuroki sambil berjalan santai.

"Iya. Padahal dulu kita biasa saja ya? Lagian rasanya nggak enak kalau langsung pulang saja," ujar Togano menambahkan. Juumonji tersenyum mendengar omongan kedua sahabatnya.

"Nggak ada orang ya?" kata Monta sambil membuka pintu ruang klub.

Tiba-tiba terdengar kecil suara letusan petasan kertas. Ternyata itu Suzuna.

"Yaaa~," teriak Suzuna dan Kurita bersamaan.

Selain mereka berdua, didalam ruangan klub juga terlihat Mamori yang sedang memakai celemek dan memegang sapu dan juga Hiruma yang seperti biasa sedang mangunyah permen karet tanpa gula kesukaannya.

"Aku menang," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum miris ke Hiruma.

Ternyata Hiruma dan Mamori taruhan apakah anggota DDB akan dating keruang klub atau tidak. Dan untuk taruhan kali ini dimenangkan oleh Mamori.

Hiruma melemparkan sekaleng soft drink. "Kekeke, biar gigimu cepat meleleh gara-gara coca-cola dan mati."

"Ini kan sisa minuman yang dibeli pak Doboroku.."

Oh ya mengenai pak Doboroku. Dia masih syok dengan kekalahan Taiyo Spinx. Padahal dia sudah menaruhkan semua hasil kemenangan taruhannya yang sebelumnya. Gara-gara Taiyo Spinx dikalahkan Hakushu Dinasaorus pak Doboroku jadi mengalami kerugian yang amat sangat.

Kasihan. Padahal dia juga sudah berencana untuk membangunkan DDB gedung mewah khusus untuk tempat latihan mereka. Meskipun kata Juumonji uang yang dimenangkan pak Doboroku tak akan cukup untuk membangun itu semua.

Sebelum Hiruma meninggalkan ruangan klub, Mamori berkata ke Hiruma tentang 'taruhan' mereka yang sesungguhnya menggunakan sandi tangan yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

'Jangan lupakan 'taruhan' yang sesungguhnya.'

Malam mulai menjelang. Seluruh anggota Devil Bats telah meninggalkan ruang klub. Pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Mengistirahatkan badan mereka yang kesakitan akibat pertandingan melawan Shinryuuji Naga. Kini yang tersisa diruang klub cuman Mamori dan Hiruma.

Mamori sedang merapikan ruang klub dan menyapunya. Sedangkan Hiruma sedang memainkan laptop sambil mengunyah permen karet favoritnya.

Setelah mengerjakan semua kewajibannya Mamori berjalan menuju loker dan mengambil sebuah 'kotak'. Ditempatkannya kotak itu diatas meja dan membukanya.

Hiruma tidak memperdulikan apa yang Mamori lakukan didepannya. Entah berpura-pura tidak peduli atau memang tidak peduli sungguhan.

"Nah Hiruma, sekarang tepati janjimu," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum manis.

Terdengar letusan permen karet Hiruma.

"Hiruma, jangan berlagak bodoh deh."

…

"Hiruma."

…

"Hiruma~."

…

"HIRUMA, AYO CEPAT TEPATI JANJIMU!" teriak Mamori gusar.

Akhirnya dengan gusar Hiruma meninggalkan laptopnya dan berjalan menuju Mamori dan sebuah kotak diatas meja.

Dengan ragu Hiruma mendekatkan tangannya kearah kotak itu. Belum sampai tangannya kedalam kotak dia lalu menariknya lagi.

Mamori dengan sabar menunggu Hiruma menepati janjinya. Dalam hati Mamori terkikik geli melihat tingkah Hiruma yang terlihat ragu-ragu seperti itu.

Setelah menahan nafas sebentar Hiruma lalu mencoba lagi mendekatkan tangannya kedalam kotak. Dengan perlahan diambilnya sesuatu dari dalam kotak itu dan dipandanginya. Hiruma menoleh kearah Mamori, memasang wajah memelas yang sebelumnya tidak pernah diperlihatkannya. Mamori hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Hiruma dan mengangguk yakin.

Hiruma memandangi 'benda' yang kini berada ditangannya. Ragu. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak mencoba bermain-main lagi dengan Mamori. Ternyata Mamori lebih licik dari dugaannya.

Dengan sangat perlahan seperti adegan slow motion Hiruma akhirnya mendekatkan mulutnya dengan 'benda' itu. Sambil memejamkan mata dia sedikit menggigit 'benda' itu. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Hiruma mengunyah 'benda' itu dan menelannya. Mamori tersenyum senang. Tiba-tiba mata Hiruma terbelalak lalu dengan segera dia melepaskan 'benda' itu dari tangannya dan berlari menuju wastafel.

"Dasar menejer sialan! Tidak dua kali aku mengikuti maumu," ucap Hiruma kasar setelah kembalinya dia dari wastafel.

"Loh, kan kamu Hiruma yang mengajakku taruhan."

Diam. Hiruma terdiam mendengar jawaban Mamori. Sebenarnya itu memang kecerobohan besar yang dilakukannya. Bodoh sekali dia mengajak Mamori yang memiliki otak cerdas untuk 'bermain' dengannya. Meskipun Hiruma memang jauh lebih pintar dari Mamori tapi bukan berarti Mamori mudah untuk dikalahkan.

Mamori tersenyum. Lalu dengan riang dia menuju 'kotak' yang 'isi'nya menjadi sumber kemarahan Hiruma. Dia mengembil 'isi' kotak tersebut lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Aphua yangh shalah sih denghan inhi?" Tanya Mamori dengan mulut penuh.

Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan tajam.

"Apa yang salah katamu? Dasar menejer sialan bodoh! JELAS SALAH BESARLAH. BISA-BISANYA KAU MENYURUHKU MEMAKAN CREAM PUFF SIALAN KESUKAANMU INI?" teriak Hiruma.

"Kau yang bodoh Hiruma, kue seenak ini kamu nggak suka. Cream puff ini enak sekali tauk. Apalagi cream puff Kariya yang ada diujung jalan sana. Krimnya nggak pake air, tapi susu. Bagian dalamnya juga enak."

"Cih, kue manis kayak gitu cuman sampah yang mau memakannya."

"Apa katamu?" teriak Mamori marah.

Hiruma tak memperdulikan Mamori. Dia mengambil sikat dan pasta gigi mint dari dalam tasnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa manis yang sudah terlanjur dicicipinya. Dalam hati dia menekankan bahwa dia tidak akan lagi mengajak Mamori taruhan. Karena Mamori tahu betul apa 'rahasia besar' yang tidak disukainya.

[ THE END ]

Akhir-akhir ini fandom Eyeshield 21 seperti sudah kekurangan nyawa. Dua hari belakangan ini nggak ada satu pun fic baru ataupun fic lama yang di update. Ada apa ini?

Memang saya masih seorang author baru dan juga amatir, tapi saya cemas dengan keadaan fandom ini sekarang. Bagaimana jadinya fandom Eyeshield 21 jika hal seperti ini terus terjadi?

Ayolah author-author senior ataupun author baru, kita jayakan kembali fandom ini. Kita jangan mau kalah dengan fandom-fandom lain. BAKARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN. YEAHH! *kok tiba-tiba jadi Lee mode : on? -"*

Ah, sepertinya saya sudah cukup banyak melakukan curcol (curhat colongan-red). Yaah saya hanya sekedar mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalam hati saya kok. Jujur, saya sangat menyukai fandom ini. Oleh karena itu saya peduli.

Akhir kata yang dapat saya ucapkan : Mind to review this fic?


End file.
